mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Badass Spike.jpg|Smirking Spike SpikeLookBack.png Spike Where's Rainbowdash.png Spike LaughterTears.png|Spike rolling out laughing Spike the lovebird.png|Love at first sight. S01e01 15m13s twilight missing cutie mark.png|Well, Fluttershy always appreciated Spike... unlike Twilight Sparkle over there. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Spike_welcoming_back_Twilight_s01e02.png Twilight get big hug E2-W2.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png The Ticket Master Um.png|Better out than in, I guess. Spike.PNG Spike reading letter S1E03.png Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png Spike choke S01E03.png Rarity and Spike S01E03.png Dandy Spike.jpg|Spike, in a "dandy" young gentlemen's outfit. Forgot the hat.jpg Spike disguise E3-W 3.6147.png|I happen to be in a disguise too. Twilight & Spike scarred S1E3.png Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png A message arrives S1E03.png|One more message..... Spike gets a ticket S1E03.png|One more ticket Spike with Gala ticket.png|Yippie! Applejack oh spike-W 2.0854.png|"Why is she looking at me like that?" Applebuck Season Spike Blush.png Twilight Sparkle Consered S1 E4.jpg Spike holding bad muffins S1E4.png Clossing S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Spike hiccuping scrolls away s01e05.png|Spike sneezes. Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png Spike Hiccup S1E5.png Spike Cake S1E5.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Gilda Spike Hit.png Boast Busters Spike about to get his mustache S1E06.png Spike mustache.png|Spike mustache Twilight removes Spike's mustache S1E06.png Spike lost his mustache S1E06.png Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png Twilight follow snips&snails E6-W6.png Applejack&Rainbow Dash wide eyed E6-W6.png Rarity suprised also E6-W16.png supportivespike.jpg|Spike being supportive towards Twilight. Seriously Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Spike It's green S1E06.png The crew is angry at Spike S1E06.png Spike is not happy S1E06.png|Spike is not satisfied with the situation Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png|''What are you up to?'' Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png Twilight frustrated S1E06.png UnimpressedTwilight,Spike S01E06.png|"Let's just both agree that we hate each other right now". Twilight disturbed again S1E06.png SpikeMoustache.png Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|...Sweet. Dragonshy Spike good with animals s1e07.png|Spike and Fluttershy's animals. Angel takes on Spike.png Bridle Gossip Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Is it... zombies?! S01E09 AppleBloom OnSpikesHead.png|Spike being used as a stool. Swarm of the Century Spike book mess s01e10.png Spike book hat s01e10.png Spike frustrated s01e10.png Spike bed parasprites s01e10.png Spike parasprites wake up s01e10.png Parasprite S1 EP10.jpg Spike parasprite mountain s01e10.png Winter Wrap Up Spike Half-Asleep S1E11.png|"Uhh... mommy?" Twilight Sparkle Spike S1E11.png|Twilight getting annoyed by Spike's sleepiness. Twilight with birds S1E11.png Snow covered Spike and Twilight S1E11.png|Not funny at all Twilight now that I know E11-W11.png Twilight have find place E11-W11.png Spike That's Ridiculous S1E11.png|"That's ridiculous. No magic, *scoff*." Twilight Bird Nest Organized.png|Spike overlooking an organized Twilight anoouthouse.png|An outhouse? Twilight skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Spike laughing at Twilight's misfortune Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Ewww.....png|Spike gives Twilight a tomato juice bath. Twilight get my checklist E11-W11.png Twilight STAT E11-W11.png Fall Weather Friends Spike on Applejack S1E13.png Spike on the back of Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png Spike tied up S1E13.PNG Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png Spike practicing commentating S1E13.png Spike gets to be an announcer S1E13.png|Pinkie tells Spike that he can be an announcer Spike climbing up S1E13.png|''Climb on up!'' Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png|Results are in Suited for Success Alonealone.png|I didn't think ALONE-alone. Twilight overly critical E14-W14.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Spike rock leaf necklace stick.png Spike magic tuxedo top-hat cane S1E15.png Twilight fall.png Twilight flat slammed lab door S1E15.png|I'll save you Twilight! Twilight Sparkle pith helmet Spike behind bush spying.png Twilight Sparkle Spike trap door new apple cellar S1E15.png Spike Twilight Sparkle leg casts binoculars spying .png Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie's twitches makes Spike scared. Spike S01E15.png Spike - Ahhhhh S01E15.png Spike`s awkward smile S01E15.png Spike being cute S01E15.png SpikeFeelingPinkieKeenTwilightAngry.png Spike hugging Fluttershy S1E15.png Spike in mud S01E15.png Spike Applejack & Pinkie Scared S1E15.png Spike about to send a letter S1E15.png Spike looking up S1E15.png Celestia crashing down S1E15.png Princess Celestia S1E15.png Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png Celestia flying away S1E15.png The Show Stoppers Twist Talent Show S1E18.png A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 Spike Awesome.png S01E19 Spike Digging.png S01E19 Spike JustSeenGems.png S01E19 Spike CaughtTryingToEatGems.png S01E19 Spike Bow.png Appitite.png|Such barbaric behavior! Eating the Lady's gems, Spike? For shame! Spike is not Amused.png|Spike is not amused. S01E19 Spike ShovelTail.png S01E19 Spike Jackhammer.png S01E19 Spike MouthWaterGems.png S01E19 Spike ReadyToEat.png S01E19 Spike GiftFromRarity.png S01E19 Spike ThankYouRarity.png S01E19 Spike JackhammerOnSpot.png S01E19 DiamondDogs DoubleFaceplant.png S01E19 Spike StuckInTree.png Spike nooh! S1E19.png S01E19 TwilightSpike CanYouBreatheYet.png S01E19 Spike ArmsWavingFrantically.png S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png|It's common knowledge that dragons have pockets hidden in their scales. Kind of like kangaroos! Manly_Spike_Ready.jpg|Spike, ready for an epic battle. Manly_Spike_Waiting.jpg|Spike doesn't take no for an answer when preparing to fight ManlySpike.png|How Spike pictures himself in his hero fantasy Kissy.png Applejack S01E19.png Dogshow.gif|Fishing for Diamond Dogs! Spike Rarityur safe-W 9.2101.png|Rarity, you're safe. Spike.jpg A Dog and Pony Show 7.png A Dog and Pony Show 6.png A Dog and Pony Show 5.png A Dog and Pony Show 4.png A Dog and Pony Show 3.png|Hint of Spike's romantic interests moving elsewhere? A Dog and Pony Show 1.png Green Isn't Your Color Spike T shirt Rarity heart S1E20.png|Nice Spike, real nice. Spike fanning Rarity s01e20.png|I'm a little busy right now... Over a Barrel Grumpy dragon.png Cudly tree.png We scared E21-W 2.3654.png Rainbow Dash phew E21-W 4.1864.png Props.png|These buffalo are my homies. Respect the dragon.png Spike giving Pinkie the thumbs up S1E21.png Spike beginning to play the piano S1E21.png Spike beginning to play the Piano 2 S1E21.png Spike playing the piano and Pinkie's shell S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png Pinkie extremely happy S1E21.png Pinkie having fun S1E21.png Pinkie kicking S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing S1E21.png Pinkie dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie finishing the song S1E21.png Spike cheering S1E21.png Pinkie taking a bow S1E21.png Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png Spike cry don't know E21-W 2.3003.png|I'm crying for a buffalo I barely knew. A Bird in the Hoof Mr cake about to deliver the muffins S1E22.png|Spike heats the cakes Twilight is relieved S1E22.png|The party's over The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Twilight with Spike egg s01e23.png Spike egg close-up s01e23.png Spike yawning s01e23.png Spike gigantic head sticking out spire S1E23.png|Magically Enlarged Spike Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png|Spike, magically made larger by Twilight Infant Spike s01e23.png|Baby Spike Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike getting ready S1E24.png Spike's_Happy.jpg|Spike: I've made Cookies for the lovely Rarity to win her heart! :) Twilight ting E24-W.png The book is dusty S1E23.png|An old, rarely used book Spike sneezes fire on the book S1E22.png|Achoo! Bookburning.png|Creeped out Spike Pinkie Pie S01E24.png|Who's a cute little dragon Twilight wink E24-W 7.06.png Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|Rainbow compliments Spike The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png|Spike worked so hard Spike bow tie S1E24.png|That's a nice bow tie you have there Spike Punch Spiked E24-W 5.10.png|The punch got "spiked". Spike confused S1E24.png|"Who?" Spike whatever S1E24.png|What-EVER Spike holding two claws up to Owloysius S1E24.png Spike Owloysius got it S1E24.png|"Got it!" Spike determined S1E24.png|"I can prove to Twilight that I can be number one!" Jealous Spike.png|A jealous Spike Spike blowing out steam E24-W.png|Spike letting out steam. Spike looking angry E24-W.png|Spike getting angry again. Owloysius taking a bath S1E24.png|Can't an owl get some privacy around here? Pinkie Pie2 S01E24.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E24.png Spike might as well E24-W9.png|I might as well eat this thing. Spike fighting for a feather S1E24.png Spike getting angrier E24-W 7...png|Spike getting angrier. Spike and the burned book S1E24.png Spike hatching evil plan S1E24.png|Time for some evil planning. Spike with cape and hat S1E24.png|Spike, you fiend! Spike holding stuffed field mouse S1E24.png Spike pulling stuffed field mouse apart S1E24.png Spike bumping into Twilight S1E24.png Spike crying S1E24.png Could it get any worse S1E24.png Spike leaving home S1E24.png|"It got worse." What is that S1E24.png Spike full of gems S1E24.png|That's an awful lot of gems for such a small Little and Large S1E24.png Green dragon confronting Spike S1E24.png Spike nervous S1E24.png|"I'm a dragon, you're a dragon...hehe" Spike's fire E24-W 7.32.png|See my cool green fire. Spike running from fire S1E24.png|Running from the fire. Spike glad to see you E24-W2.png|Spike is glad to see Owloysius. Sorryowl.png Twilight oh not so tight E24-W 4.0.png Twilight I was so worry E24-W.png Spike and Twilight hugging S2E24.png|Spike and Twilight made up Party of One Spike_Smelly.jpg|Spike always has someone to look up to. Spike my chance-W 4.5956.png|Nows my chance to try to impress her. Rarity6 S01E25.png|You dont like? confess S01E25.jpg looking real good S01E25.jpg|Lookin' good Spike lookin' real good interrogation S01E25.jpg The Best Night Ever Main ponies group stare S1E26.png Twilight how we gala E26-W26.png Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png Spike hears about the ponies' plans S1E26.png|Sad to hear that the ponies have plans Chaffeur Spike S1E26.png Spike Giddy up S1E26.png|Let's get moving! Spike Carrige S1E26.png|Oops... Spike is relieved S1E26.png|That was close Spike Powerslide S1E26.png Galabegin.png Spike is left alone.jpg|Spike is left alone Extra_Sprinkles.jpg|I demand extra donuts...now! On the double! Spike asks about the night S1E26.png Spike hears about the night S1E26.png Laughpony.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Spike images